


What Scares You?

by RedCatEye



Series: Less Than A Thousand challenge [5]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ is an asshole, Airport Bombscare, Based on the bomb scare AJ talked about on Twitter, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt fill for Tumblr, Tsundere!Chris, Y2AJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ is stuck in an airport when someone joked about a bomb. Chris calls to make sure he's okay.</p><p>(OR How to Scare the f**k out of a Tsundere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Scares You?

That day turned out to be uneventful.

All AJ wanted to do was to get on the damn plane, listen to some music, eat crappy airplane food, and land in Nashville for the next show. That was his plan. But for some deranged reason, some guys thought it was funny to say that they all had bombs in their luggage.

The airport was plunged into chaos. People were screaming their heads off, bumping into AJ more than a couple of times, trying to get away from the supposed threat. Somehow, the brunette squeezed through the crowd to stand aside, against a wall and away from the panicking mob.

Airport security tried to get them under control, reassuring them that they were investigating the four perpetrators and that they would all be allowed to leave or board their flights once the crisis had been dealt with. 

'Great’, AJ thought to himself, sitting down on a black chair nearby before anybody else could, and checked his phone.

‘1 unread message from Y2J’

No doubt this was Chris asking him how his flight was going. AJ unlocked his phone to read the text and, lo and behold, he was right. Damn, he swore he was a mind reader sometimes.

'How’s ur flight? U in Nashville yet?’

AJ contemplated to just lie and say that he just got on the plane. But Chris would never buy it and would just find out about what happened. Better just save him the trouble. 

He replied with a quick ‘Not on da plane yet. Stranded @ the airport’

'Y, did somethin happen?’

'Bomb scare’

 

Almost immediately after he sent the message, his phone vibrated in his hand. Thankfully, the people around him were too busy worrying about terrorists to care if AJ’s phone was too loud. And they probably wouldn’t care if he answered it right then and there. But it was too loud, and he needed privacy for this call.

He reluctantly swiped to ignore the call as he grabbed his bags, slipping out from the crowd and into the men’s comfort room.

Once in the silence and privacy of the bathroom, he quickly dialed Chris’ number to call. He didn’t have to wait for long before Jericho picked up after two rings.

 

“Hey, Chris,” AJ deemed it best to greet the older man first. To somehow soothe the enraged beast or however the old adage goes. 

Unfortunately, the greeting wasn’t enough to calm Chris down.

“What the hell happened?!” AJ held his phone a few inches away from his ear as Chris ranted on and on about being careful and other fatherly stuff.

Once the Canadian was done talking, AJ brought his phone back closer to his ear. 

 

"Chris, I’m fine. It was just a few guys messing with security, that’s all.”

He heard Chris sigh from the other end of the call. “Alright, just…just be careful, okay? I won’t have a WrestleMania opponent if you’re dead.”

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Well, AJ had already prepared himself for a punch from the older man. Why not get ready for two.

“What? What did I say?”

“Oh, you’re worried about me?”

"What? No,” Chris immediately denied, and AJ wanted to laugh. “You’re young, and it’d be a shame if- ” 

AJ had an idea. He put the call on speaker phone and set his phone down on the marble top of the sink, letting it drop a shallow height with a 'clackt’. He took a couple of steps away, satisfied with how Chris was freaking out and asking him if he was okay.

The country boy stifled a giggle. He then put on the scared-act, willing his voice to sound scared and quivering.

“Guys, guys. I-I don’t want any trouble. Just- AGH!” He struck the bathroom stall behind him, making it sound like he was getting assaulted. “Stop it! Stop!” Damn, he should be given an Oscar for his performance.

Chris, on the other hand, was near-insanity with how he was screaming at him, demanding to know what was going on. AJ couldn’t contain his laughter anymore.

He would’ve doubled over laughing if he didn’t grip the sink top in time. 

 

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” He teased in between breaths for air. 

“What the hell is your problem, Styles? That is not funny.”

“The hell it’s not!… Thanks for caring, Chris. You’re a real sweetheart, y'know that?”

The other line was surprisingly silent, and AJ picked his phone up and turned the speaker phone off. 

 

"Chris?… You still there?” No answer came. Shit, he messed up big this time. “Chris, I’m sorry. You’re right; It wasn’t funny. I won’t do it again…Chris?”

“I fucking hate you.” The other man finally answered, his voice sounded off somehow. He hiccuped every so often as he spoke. Well, shit. AJ only wanted to scare him. He didn’t mean to make Chris cry.

“You fucking asshole, I hate you.” 

"Chris, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. Just be careful so I can punch you in the face when you get here.”

AJ’s face cracked a grin. “Love you.”

Chris went silent again, and for a second the brunette thought that Jericho had already hung up. He was just about to do so himself when he heard it.

 

“I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
